


IKEA – The Struggle is Real

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fitzsimmons apartment, Gen, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Random & Short, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A sequel to The IKEA Experiment (as requested by AgentsofSuperwholocked) in which Simmons, Fitz, Daisy, and Mack are putting together furniture for Fitzsimmons' love nest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



“What kind of glue are they using on these things?” Mack asks grumpily, struggling to rip open the large flat MALM king-sized bed box in front of him. 

“Use the box cutter?” Fitz suggests, grabbing the instructions on top of the stack of espresso brown boards in his own box.

“You’re not supposed to,” Mack counters. “You could scratch the finishing!”

Mack grunts, forcing one of his fingers in between two layers of thick cardboard to widen the rip. “Man, you had to drag me into this?” he adds.

“They made me drag you into this,” Fitz replies, opening the thin white booklet. “Plus, I could use a bit of testosterone backup here. God knows I don’t have a ton of that lying around. I’m constantly outnumbered by two extremely strong women, which—don’t get me wrong—I love, but once in awhile… you know.” He looks up, waving the instructions at Mack. “Do you know what it took for me to actually get a word in with the furniture selection?”

“Fine,” Mack sighs. “Let’s do this.” With a loud Ugh!, he rips open the last stubborn flap of the box.

[10 minutes later]

“Alright,” Mack says, rubbing his hands together and looking at the neatly arranged boards in the room. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, indeed,” Fitz replies, looking down at the meticulously organized selection of screws, wooden pegs, and other small metal and plastic parts.

[10 minutes later]

“Are these the correct screws?” Mack’s deep voice can be heard from the bedroom.

“There’s eight of them, and only four of the others, so yes, those are the correct screws,” Fitz replies grumpily.

“You think they’re okay?” Jemma asks a bit concerned, screwing in one of the legs of the coffee table.

“Yeah, they’re fine,” Daisy replies. “Hand me the little screw driver, please.”

“Oh, sure!” Jemma answers, grabbing the tool lying next to her, before continuing to assemble the table.

[10 minutes later]

“No,” Fitz’s agitated voice sounds from the other room. “Those are the wrong wooden pegs. I need the smaller ones.”

“You sure, Turbo?” Mack asks in return.

“Yes, I’m sure. Look at the bloody picture. The big one is crossed out.”

“Well, this is coming together nicely, don’t you think?” Jemma says, looking at the finished coffee table and half-finished bookshelf that Daisy’s been working on. She’s trying her hardest not to eavesdrop on Fitz and Mack.

“Yep,” Daisy replies. “Do you want to move on to the couch next or the other bookshelf?”

[15 minutes later]

“We should have brought tools from the base,” Mack can be heard mumbling through the half-open door. “I can barely hold this damn tiny hex key.”

Daisy suppresses a giggle, and pulls down the fabric of the grey-heather FRIHETEN couch to firmly press the Velcro against its counterpart on the base.

[20 minutes later]

“What’s with the bloody Pictionary?” Fitz yells from inside the bedroom. “Why can’t they write in plain English what I’m supposed to do? These diagrams are a joke!”

“He’s not wrong about that,” Jemma says quietly, helping Daisy to pivot the half-finished couch up and onto its backrest.

[20 minutes later]

“Well, the bed’s done,” Mack says, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

“Brilliant,” Fitz mumbles grumpily. “Let’s move on to the nightstands. That should go faster, right?”

[5 minutes later]

“A pencil? Why do I need a bloody pencil to put this thing together?” Fitz asks in disbelief, looking at the instruction booklet for the MALM nightstand.

[20 minutes later]

“Bloody hell,” Fitz exclaims. “I’m a mechanical engineer. I’ve designed things that saved the world. You’re a brilliant mechanic who can build his own motorcycle… and shotgun axe. … There’s no way these cheap-ass pieces of particle board are beating us.”

“Should we help them?” Jemma asks, nervously peeking in the direction of the bedroom door.

“No way,” Daisy replies, letting herself slump down on the brand-new couch.

“But they seem to be struggling,” Jemma observes.

“And you think they’ll feel better if we waltz in there telling your brainiac mechanical engineer boyfriend and a mechanic the size of a tree that two dainty little women managed to put together a coffee table, two bookshelves, and a couch in the time they’ve finished a bed and half a nightstand?” Daisy counters.

“Don’t you think they’ll notice that it’s awfully quiet out here?” Jemma asks, sighing deeply as she sits down next to Daisy.

“Not over their own bickering,” Daisy replies.

“Well,” Jemma says, placing her feet on the coffee table in front of her. “I suppose we’ll just enjoy the new living room until they’re done then.”

“I like how you think, Simmons,” Daisy replies, grinning widely.


End file.
